The Love Triangle
by Kristina3
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are all living together. The three of them jsut graduated from Hogwarts and they have a thing for each other. See what happends will they stay friends or will they become hateful towards each other? Read and find out! PLEASE REVIE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. The Hatchet It was a beautiful sinet that evening and only one person from the Hatchet was outside at this time. She was sitting outside on the porch thinking. This young lady had long frizzy hair about halfway sown her back with hazel eyes. Her name was Hermione Granger adn she was 18 years old. Hermione had jsut graduated from school, not just a normal school but a magical school. She was a witch. And a clever one at that. Hermione was top of her class .  
  
Hermione was sitting on her porch and all of a sudden out of nowhere two hoys ran out the door screaming.  
  
"They won! They won! The Cannons actually won their first game of the season!" A red head boy yelled.  
  
"I can't believe it, they won! We should go and celebrate" A brown haired boy said a little calmer than the other. "Let's go down to Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Yeah let's go, Hermy you wanna come?"  
  
"No, go on without me." She said.  
  
"Are you sure Herms, it'll be fun?" Harry, the boy with the brown hair, asked. "Come on you'll have fun i promised."  
  
"No thanks, Im going to stay here and reading a take a shower and maybe do some cleaning. You guys go and ahve fun!" She said.  
  
"Ok, well you know where we'll be if you need us." Ron, the boy with red hair, said right as he and Harry dissappeared with a 'crack'.  
  
With that hermione went inside to get a glass of water and sat down on the couch with her favorite book and started reading it again.  
  
The boy with the brown here was the same age as Hermione. His name was Harry Potter, or better known as the boy who lived. Harry had brown hair and was tall, about 5' 10", with the brightest green eyes that anyone has ever seen, they were beautiful. He was very attractive. Harry was a wizard, a very, very powerful one at that. He grew up with his rotten relatives, because his parents were kill by Voldemort. Voldemort was the greatest wizard of Harry's time, besides Dumbledore. Voldemort was not a good wizard, no not at all. He was the dark lord trying to turn the whole world into dark magic. Harry had a cousin that he lived with over the summers while he wasn't at school. His name was Dudley Dursley. Dudley was a fat kid and he was very mean to Harry. Not that Harry was allowed to do anything to begin with. All Harry did was get out of bed and do chores, if his aunt and uncle decided to let him out of his room at all. Harry did not have a very fun childhood away from the school. But while at school he had enough fun to last him forever, with all his friends.  
  
The other boy with the red hair was named Ron Weasely. He was the same age as Hermione and Harry. Ron had red hair and amazing blue eyes. He was about an inch taller than Harry. Ron was a very attactive young man also. Also Ron Weasely was a wizard. He had 5 older brothers and 1 younger sister. There names were Bill, Charie, Percy, Fred, George(Fred and George are twins), and Ginny. Everyone of them have graduated from school and they were all wizards and Ginny a witch she was the last one in school. Ginny was in her 7th and final ear at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.  
  
Voldemort at this point in time was dead. And everyone in the magically world is very happy. That was another reason that Ron and Harry went out tonight. They were the happiest young men on th planet. Hermione was happy to she was just not feeling good today so thats why she jsut stayed home.  
  
After Hermione finished reading a couple chapters in her favorite book she went up stairs to shower.  
  
After they graduated this past year they spent their last summer at the burrow, all three of them. Harry stayed because he didn't want to go home and Hermione stayed because everybody wanted her to. As Ginny went back to school the three of them found their own place. It was near Daigon Alley. A little wizard neighborhood and it was the same area that Harry's parents lived when they were alive.  
  
***  
  
It was about 11:00 when Harry and Ron came back. They were so drunk.  
  
"Hey Hermione come here we have to tell you something" Ron said. As she walked over there both of them started laughing. " You know what. We love you. Will you marry us?"  
  
"Oh gosh." Hermione groaned.  
  
"You don't need to marry him just me. I love you more than he does." Harry said.  
  
"You guys are my best friends but i think its time for me to go to bed. I was just staying up to make sure you two got home oie, now that you did then I'm going to sleep."Hermione said.  
  
"Wait." Harry said. She turned around and faced him. He took her in his arms and kissed her. It was a full kiss lips and tongue. Hermione was shocked at first but it had so much passion in it, it was hard for her to pull away. Finally he broke away and look at her striaght in the eyes, she did the same but she had a curious look on her face and Harry was jsut grinning. "See told you I like you more that him." Hermione bit her lip and turned away.  
  
Ron ran up behind her and hugged her from behind. That scared Hermione and she jumped and turned around. The next thing she knew Ron was kissing her just like Harry had a minute ago. This time she had to pull away and she went up to her room. The two of them stayed down stairs and didn't bug her this time.  
  
The two boys went to bed about 2:00 that morning. Hermione had went striahgt up stairs and didn't come back down that night. Ron and Harry assumed that she was asleep.Them to stay up talking most of the time.  
  
"I like Hermione." Harry said. "I have for about a year now, and i dont know why didn't tell you about it sooner."  
  
"Well dont feel bad because I've liked her since our 6th year" Ron admitted.  
  
"I dont know what to do though because you like her and well so do I." Harry said.  
  
"I think we should both try and the one that doesn't get her then they can find someone else. Like you could go out with my sister Ginny if Hermione likes me and then I can go out with umm that girl next door, Miranda. She's cute." Ron said.  
  
"Ok deal but I dont want Hermy to think that she's just a bet. Because she's not this isn't a bet it's jsut an understandment. I would do the same thing if just I liked her I would try and get with her and Im sure you would too." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. This is no bet. We are not betting we can get her. We just both like her." Ron said.  
  
"Hey remember that river that runs behind the house?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah! Are you thinking the same thing that i am thinking?"  
  
"If it is to go swimming in it then yes." The next thing that happend was that the ran through the back door and were stripping their clothes running to the river.  
  
Hermione jsut happend to be looking out her window upstairs at the same time this was going on. She decided to let them have some time to play and them about after 5 minutes of them slashing adn yelling strange things. She got out her fashlight that she brought from her muggle home. Hermione shined it down at them and they froze on the spot.  
  
"Who's that?" One of them asked both of them were covering themsleves.  
  
"It's only me Hermione." she answered.  
  
"Come join us them."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"We thought you were alseep, or else we would have brought you down ehre with us." With that the both of them started running towards the house butt naked.She turned out the flaslight and got up to lock her door. As she laid back down on her bed the had already unlucked the down.  
  
"Did you forget that you were the one who taught us Alohomra?" Ron said playfully.They were sttill butt naked at this time and Hermione covered her face in her hands. The next thing she knew she was being picked up and she was screaming. They brought her all the way back down to the river and throw her in.  
  
The rest of the night went on just. Harry and Ron annoying Hermione. But this only went on for another hour and then the boys were so tired they could barely walk. They crashed on the couch and Hermione went up to her room and slept.  
  
******  
  
A/N~ Hello there. This chapter isnt that long but i just wanted to get it up so the next one might be longer! but im not going to write another chapter until i get some reviews because i never get any! happy reading and reviewing!! Kristina3 


	2. Important Author's Notice

hey i have decided not to continue any of my stories. Just because i dont have any time for them now that school has started and my weekends are always busy either with my family or friends n i dont really have time to write anything. Plus they werent very good anyways. well i might try to start a new one later on if i get another idea in my head in the late nights im not doing my homework and im half asleep but until then ill just be reading and reviewing peoples stories, instead of writing!  
  
~Kristina3~ 


End file.
